Amy and Anne Maria
This article focuses on the interactions between Amy and Anne Maria. Overview Total Drama Around the World Australian Rivals During the challenge, Amy and Anne Maria must face off, alongside Zoey. Both team up to take out Zoey, and after Amy knocks out Zoey, she must face off Anne Maria. After some time attacking each other, Anne Maria seems to have won, by dragging Amy by her hair, only for Amy to upper cut Anne maria, winning the challenge. This angers Anne Maria who is seen attacking Amy even after she lost the challenge. (Scott is very fat) African Safari Amy agrees with Lightning, after he storms into First Class complaining about Anne Maria. Anne Maria forms an alliance with Beth, where they agree that they must watch out for Amy and Bridgette. At the elimination ceremony, Anne Maria decides to vote off Amy, even though she won immunity. London the Ripper When Anne Maria, Eva and Beth form an alliance, Anne Maria calls Amy and Geoff their enemies. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out! Feeling threatened by Amy in the competition, Anne Maria once again votes off Amy, only for Lightning to be removed from the game by his mother. The Big Apple Before the challenge starts, Amy wishes luck to Anne Maria, only to be ignored by her. After Anne Maria won immunity, Amy believes that she will be eliminated by her, only to be shocked when she eliminates Geoff instead of Amy. French Talent Contest After Anne Maria insults Amy's looks by comparing her to Samey, she snaps at Anne Maria and informs her that she looks like she is from Jersey Shore. This angers Anne Maria, where she begins to insult Amy more, especially about her trouble getting attention from other guys. Being smart, Amy defines to carry on the argument and informs Anne Maria she should stop bullying others for her satisfaction. Later on, Anne Maria nudges Amy and tells her she should get ready packing her belongings, as she will be eliminated. Anne Maria also reveals that she still believes Alejandro and Lightning, about the lies of Amy and Geoff being a couple behind the backs of Brick and Bridgette. Amy defines this, where the two continues to fight. Anne Maria later votes off Amy, however, in a shocking twist Anne Maria finally succombs to Amy and feels like she is letting down her family. This ultimately leads her to wanting to quit, however is not allowed to by Chris. Chris forces Amy and Anne Maria to complete a tie-breaker, where Amy ultimately wins, eliminating Anne Maria. After Anne Maria is eliminated, Amy says that she does not like her, but she respects her, she then says goodbye to Anne Maria. Gladiatorial Finale! Anne Maria is one of Beth's biggest supporters, cheering for Beth to beat Amy in the finale. After Amy wins the challenge, Anne Maria complains that ifn she hadn't quit, Amy would have been eliminated. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty The Returning Record Holders The Rake-age Brawn Within a Beauty Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs Contestants Meet Insanity Trivia *Both contestants formed relationships in Total Drama Around the World: Amy and Brick, and Anne Maria and Lightning. *Both have appeared in every episode of Total Drama Around the World. *While Amy was a protagonist of Total Drama Around the World, Anne Maria was an antagonist of the season. *Both have been eliminated in a double elimination before; Amy was eliminated with Samey in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and Anne Maria was eliminated with Brick in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *Both had an irregular elimination in Total Drama Around the World, has Amy was a finalist, and Anne Maria lost in a tie-breaker against Amy. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts